Star Wars: War for Earth
by INSharp2199
Summary: What was once a recon mission over the Middle East, turn into an all-out war over the control of Earth. Follow Major. Lucas Welfare as he battles the Imperial Armada and other threats that has their eyes set on Earth. (I don't own any Ace Combat material besides the OCs, and I don't own any Star Wars Content)
1. Chapter 1: First Contact

**Chapter 1: First Contact**

It's 2023, Major. Lucas Welfare is a 32 year old Pilot of the Viper Group. He and his squadron on a American Carrier that was part of a massive U.S. Investigation Force of the Middle East after many countries in the area gone dark. He was soon greeted by Luke, his wingman of the Viper Force. "Lucas, we are on the go at 15" Luke says, "Alright, I'll be up there soon" Lucas says as he gets off his bed. As they walk to the hanger, Luke looks at him. "Sir, you seem distracted lately, is something going on?" He asked. Lucas turn to him so quick, Luke was surprise his neck wasn't broken. "What do you mean?" Lucas asked. "Ever since we going on this Carrier, you been babbling about a woman with green skin" Luke says in a curious tone. "It's nothing, just a dream" Lucas says as they both reach the room. Lucas nods to Luke as they both board their F-35C Lighting Fighters.

On the deck, several F/A-18s and F-35s are preparing for patrol. Lucas soon activated his callsign Viper 1, "Alright, once everyone is off the deck, form on me" He ordered. Soon he was launched off the deck into the air, he then turn left to wait for his squadmates. Soon Luke and 2 other F-35 Pilots fly towards him and formed up near him. The other two are Jack as Viper 3, and the only female of the team, Sam as Viper 4. They soon flew to the area over Iran, along with 3 other squadrons. Once they reach the area, they looked over the destroyed capital of Tehan. Jack whislted, "What?" Lucas says as his group flew in closer to the city. "The city is gone, like it's only rubble and nothing else" he says. "What, did the nations go into a nuclear war?" Luke asked, "If that happened, everyone will know" Sam called out. "Cut the chatter, we'll fly over Baghdad and see if they suffered the same fate" Lucas says. The squadron soon fly off to the Iraqi capital, hoping the city is still standing. Once they arrived, they see the city destroyed. "Sir, I think we should call to the other squadrons to see what they find" Luke suggested. "Alright" Lucas says as he changed channel, "This is Maj. Welfare of the Viper Squadron, how is your findings?" He asked. Soon Birdseye 1 calls in, "Capital and everyone around it wiped, how about you?" He asked. "Same, we'll return back to back. Meet you there" Lucas says. "Got it" Birdseye 1 says. Soon the Viper Squadron turned away back home.

As they was getting close to the Carrier, Command calls out. "This is Supreme to all American Planes, we have reports of H-shaped fighters attacking U.S. warships near Qatar territory, requesting someone to move in" He says. Lucas takes the call, "Viper Squadron is on it's way. Tell them to hold out" He says as he soon called to his wingmen. "Hey guys, what's your fuel state?" He soon asked. "Mines can stay for another 7 hours" Luke says, "So can mine" Jack says. "Viper 4?" Lucas asked, "Mines a bit low" Sam says as she checks the meter. "Alright, Everyone but Viper 4 with me" Lucas says as Sam lands on the Carrier. Soon the 3 F-35 pilots along with 2 other squadrons fly in, the soon see H-shaped fighters firing green lasers at the U.S. Destroyers. "Alright boys, get the enemy Forces off our Navy" Lucas says as he and his wingmen flew into combat. Luke soon inttercepted one of them and fired his machine guns at it, destroying it quickly. Jack then flew in and fired his SAAM missiles as two enemy fighters, taking them out. Lucas then came in and chased one of the enemy fighters before firing a quick burst on them. One of the H-shaped fighters moved in and went after Luke, it soon fired green lasers at him. Luke can feel his fighter vibrate as he took the hits, "Guys, I need some help" He calls out. Lucas soon flew in and fired at the enemy attacker, destroying it quickly. "Thanks Major, I owe you one" Luke says. "You're welcome, just be careful" He ordered.

As the American Forces engaged the enemy, a Triangluar Warship appears in the sky. "Sir" Luke yells over the comlink, "I see, Luke" Lucas says before the massive warship fired it's cannons. The attack destroyed 3 U.S. Destroyers and a Cruiser, "What in the name" Jack says as he fly past the destroyed Task Force. Soon the Warship launched several H-shaped Fighters, overwhelming the American Forces. Soon Command calls out to the U.S. Forces, "All planes fall back. We have reports of a massive orbital invasion in progress, we are to retreat back to the States. I repeat, Retreat back to the States" Supreme Command ordered. "You hear them, return to the Carriers" Lucas calls out. Soon he and his squadron flee the battlespace along with several other combatants.

In the bridge, the Admiral smiled to his success. "Seems these people are like you people, retreat when you get the heat" He says. He soon goes up to a girl who's being hold on by Imperial Troopers. The Twi'iek girl snarled, "You get this campaign will turn badly on you. It will happen very soon" She say. "Well, let's make sure it don't happen. Take her away" He ordered. Soon she was dragged away back to the Ship's brig. He then turn to his Officer, "Get our new aircrafts out. Make sure the Terran Air Forces are destroyed and the military disorganized" He ordered. "Yes, sir" The officer says before leaving the bridge.

As the Air Group landed back on to the Carrier, Lucas and his squadmates leave their crafts. Sam soon runs out, "Sir, what happened? I heard we lost the Task Force and now we have an invasion going on" She says. "We are about to face something we never wanted in our lives, let's hope we can hold out until the United Nation's Security Council makes a plan to counter this" Lucas says. "Yeah, and hope we can make a good counter offensive to push them out this planet" Jack says with excitement. "Yeah, but for now. We rest" Lucas says. As Jack and Sam return into the carrier, Luke stops him. "Sir, how do you think we fight something like this, I mean, they destroyed a Cruiser with one hit" He says in a serious tone. "I know, but we need to stay strong. As of right now, we wait" Lucas says as he enters the ship. He soon began to think of what Luke says, "He's right, the Council will have to make a good plan for this" He mumbled before laying down and going to sleep.

 _ **First chapter of a Crossover with Star Wars Rebels and Ace Combat. I would like your opinions on this because I plan to get off my break to do this story until Feburary, or I can be silent for a month.**_


	2. Chapter 2: New Viper

**Chapter 2: New Viper**

After the First Contact, the United Nations receive a message from the attackers. They proclaim themselves as the Galactic Empire and had requested them to surrender, in response, the UNSC formed a plan. A day later, The USS Abraham Lincoln sailed with her Task Group as the massive Warship appeared over London. Inside, the Commander brief the unit. "Okay, from what we gathered her. Imperial Forces are attacking London with plans to take it. Viper Squadron will fly with the British Elite Air Guard, callsign: Delta. Along with that, we have ground support being done by our AH-64 Apaches and Ah-1Z SuperCobras, along with the British Apaches. So WILCOM and SECTOR will support the them on defending the city, now let's move" He ordered.

In London, the Twi'iek watched as the city was under Imperial Control. "Ms. Syndulla, don't be upset. We're just getting started" Cmdr. Ashton says, "I'm not upset about this place, I was thinking about my family" Hera says. "You mean those Rebel Scum, how pathetic" Ashton say as he looks to the air. TIE fighters can be since flying above the city airspace, "Proud Achievement, don't you say? Because I heard this city has never been conquered in centuries and we broke the record in hours" Ashton then says. "You get sometimes, you don't doubt your enemy" Hera says before smacking the Officer and taking down a few StormTroopers. Once she took one of their blasters, she ran out the Palace. As Hera reach outside, she sees the Earth Forces moving in by air. She then see another unit coming in very low, "HEY!" She yells. She continues calling for help when a UH-60 BlackHawk lands, a Marine soon jumps out. "Who are you" He asked, "I'm Hera Syndulla, I want to help" She says. The Marine looks to his comrades, "Fine, we'll take you back to our ship. You'll need to talk to command" He says. "Thank you, what are you?" She soon asked. "Lt. William Lesston of the U.S. Marines, my team are meant to rescue anyone. You don't like you're from her" He says. "I was captured by the Empire, they took my ship and now I'm stuck here" She says as she enters the Helicopter. "Well, we'll see if we need a Pilot like you, Viper Squadron needed a fifth member anyway" William says. "Okay, Take me there" She says.

In the Air, Lucas and his team engaged the TIE fighters above London. "Viper 3, this is Viper 1. Any Reinforcements?" He asked, "Negative, we are clear" Jack says as he bring his F-35 toward Lucas. Soon his other teammates joined in, "I got a call from the Carrier, we are needed back at the ship" Luke says. "Why didn't they call me?" Lucas asked, "They did, but you was in the middle of Combat and me and Sam was coming to help you out" Luke says. Lucas then contacts Command, "This is Viper 1, Have you been trying to contact me?" He asked, "Finally, Viper 1, have your squadron return to base. You have a new member we want to meet you to" Supreme Command ordered. "Fine, let's go" Lucas says. The 4 F-35Cs turn away from warzone and head back to the Carrier.

Once they arrived, the Commander goes up to them. "Maj. Welfare, how was your team?" He asked, Lucas raised an eyebrow. "They are doing fine, why?" He asked, the Commander motions his hand. "Well, your team are under prepared. A Fighter Squadron always have to have a fifth member, and you losing a member back in the Russian Coup when the Trinity destroyed Moscow and cause one of your pilots to lose control" He says. Lucas soon remember that time, he deeply regretted letting that pilot join the mission ever since. "So, what do you want?" Lucas asked. "Well, we have a new member. We don't know how you'll feel about her since she was not from here" the Commander says. Soon a girl with green skin, head tails, curves in the right places comes out. As Lucas looks at her, he knew she was the one in his dreams. What had caused him to be away from reality, soon a someone could be heard calling his name. "Lucas?!" Luke calls out, Lucas snaps back to reality. "Sorry, just a bit... Welcome to the team, Ms?" "Syndulla, Hera Syndulla" Hera says to the Major. "Welcome *clears throat* to the United States Air Force's Viper Squadron" Lucas says in a nervous tone. "Thank you" Hera says, they both soon turn to the Commander. "She knows about the enemy, so we need her to be with your group. Would you like that?" He asked. Lucas nods, "It's fine by me, sir" he says. The Viper team soon left the room, the Commander sat down and looked at the door. "He was only 25 when he lost his High School Lover, she was the main thing that kept him going. When she died, he was never the same" He says as he writes down on the document.

In London, a Squadron of AH-64 Apaches flew in. Corporal Adam Sims was a 27 year old pilot of the WILCOM squadron, he along with his team participate in support missions and Search and Rescue Operations. His team was tasked in helping the British/American Armored Forces pushing the Imperial Forces back, "Alright boys, stay close to the Tanks and don't let them get hurt" Adam ordered. "Got it" the team says as they flew in. Soon they come across Imperial ground forces, Adam flew his Gunship in and fired his chaingun at them. Killing a few. Soon a Chicken like walker moved in and began firing at him, "What is that?" One of his Pilots asked. "No clue, but use your rockets to take him out" Adam ordered, soon another Gunship flew in and fired a rocket into it's back. Destroying it. "This is 1st Divison, we have reports of massive Walkers near the capital building" The British Officer says. "Got it, we'll be there" Adam says as he and his team flew to the next location. As they arrived, they was shocked. "Um... Command, we have reports of a giant dog like machine" Adam says. "Don't worry, Viper Squadron is on their way to you" Command says as they soon hear Fighter Jets fly towards them. Soon the 5 F-35s flew in and fired their missiles and chaingun at the Walker, piercing it's hull. The Walker soon tipped over and fell onto the street.

After the attack, Luke flies to Lucas. "Sir, Imperial Forces are retreating" he says, "I know that" Lucas says. "Aren't we going after them?" Luke asked, "Let them, in the mean time, we need to make sure the city is secure" Lucas shouted as he flew away. Hera's fighter soon came up, "What's with him?" She asked. "It's nothing much, he always try to avoid the good parts. Maybe because of his fear of losing something he loves" Luke says as he turns back to the Carrier with Jack and Sam. Hera looks at Lucas's plane as it flies straight, Hera then shook the thoughts and flew back to base.


	3. Chapter 3: Lost

**Chapter 3: Lost**

In a Imperial Light Cruiser hovering over the Middle East, Kanan meditates as he thinks of a way out. He then began to think of Hera, "Don't worry, I'll find you" He says quietly. Soon his cell open, a Wolf-like man walks in. Even if he's blind, he'll know who comes in. "Admiral Wells, I wonder when you'll see me" He says. The Admiral scoffed, "You Jedi are very funny, but it will not last long. Along with this campaign against the Terrans. Surprisingly, they put up a good fight" Wells says as he looks out the window. "Just because you may have the power, doesn't mean they don't have the heart to be free" Kanan says. "While that may be true, understand that people can break after a certain mount of time" Wells says as he turn back to Kanan. "Well, I wonder how long" He says before he kicks to Wolfman, Kanan then runs out his cell and lock the Admiral inside. Kanan then turn to feel StormTroopers are moving in, forcing Kanan to run to the nearest Escape Pod.

Once He arrives, he began to see StormTroopers firing at him before he turn. When he was about to push the button, he soon see the Troopers falling from gunfire before Ezra and Sabine ran in. "You two, in here now!" Kanan yells. Ezra looks over and sees his Master, he then turn to Sabine. "Go, I'll cover you" He says, "Like I listen to you" Sabine says. Ezra rolled his eyes before gunfire was soon heard. "Alright, follow me then" Ezra says as he began to run. They both soon jump in the Pod with Kanan before he pressed the button, they soon was launched from the Light Cruiser and was directed to Earth.

In the Aircraft Carrier, the three of the five Viper members was eating in the ship's cafe. Soon Hera came to them, "Is it okay to eat here?" She asked. "Sure, We don't have a issue with that" Jack says. As Hera sits down, she looks around. "Where's Lucas?" She asked, "During lunch, he'll be on 'patrol'" Luke says. "Is there something that troubles him, because the Commander did say something about the one member that died seven years back" Hera says. The group with quiet and looks at each other, Luke then took a breath. It was the beginning of 2016, American Forces was helping Russia with a Coup that grew out of their control" He says before turning to Jack. "All three of us was there with Lucas along with another squadron, WarWolf" Jack says. "We was in Moscow when we was supporting the Russian/American Counter Offensive against the Separatist, but it changed" Sam says. "We was request by Command to help WarWolf against the Separatist Air Forces, but one of our pilots stay low to continue supporting the ground forces" Luke says. "What's the Pilot's name?" Hera soon asked, "Jessica Filliam, she was the best pilot the Viper team had" Luke responded. "How did she die?" Hera soon asked, "When Trinity hit, the Gunships was able to steer clear and avoid much of the blast, but Jessica wasn't so lucky. When she was hit, she lost control of her craft and couldn't eject. We all watched in horror as her fighter flared up and exploded" Jack says remembering the time. "So yeah, ever since then, we didn't have a fifth member. In fear of having that person killed" Sam says. "I see. I guess I'll try my best to not be the next victim" Hera says.

In the air, Lucas flies around the Carrier, looking at a old picture of him and Jessica.

 _Flashback:_

 _"So, I have nothing to worry about?" Lucas asked as he and Jessica walked to their F-35s. "No, It's all fine" Jessica says as she looks up to WarWolf Squadron as they fly over. "Well, as long you stay close to me, I'll trust you" Lucas says, Jessica ran in front of him. "You still have a hard time trusting me, ever since what happened in Dubai" She says. "Because you almost crashed into Warwolf 1 when he was chasing a Su-33 through the city and you wanted to help him" Lucas says. "But I apologized and made it up to him" Jessica says, "You did, but you was reckless and it scared me half to death. Please don't do it again" Lucas says. Jessica wraps her arms around Lucas' neck and sighs, "Alright, I won't" She says before kissing him. She then ran to her craft as the others started to come._

 _Normal:_

Lucas sighs as he continues to remember the conversation they had, he soon turn right out to sea as he began to recon the area. While doing so, a flaming object flew towards him. He quickly turn his fighter, causing it to miss him. "Jesus!" He says as he turn around, "This is Maj. Welfare, I see a Escape Pod in the water, requesting if the Carrier sends SAR to investigate" Lucas says as he looks to the Pod. He then looks into the sky where the smoke trail was still visible, "What is going on?" he asked himself. He soon turn his F-35C and return to back to the ship. As he lands, he sees several Blackhawks taking off with AH-1Z Cobra escorts. He then began walking to his quarter when he came acrossed Hera as she read on the books she got from the Library. She looks up to see him, only for him to quickly turn the next corner. Unknown to Lucas, she quietly follow him. When he was close, she accidently ran into him. "Come on" He says, "Sorry, I'm just curious about you" Hera says. Lucas sighs, "Alright, what is it?" he asked. "If you don't mind me asking. How did you feel about your lover's death" Hera slowly asked. Lucas looks away from her, "You know, People always asked me that, even during her funeral" Lucas looks at the picture. "Her death had made me empty and alone, but then I began to dream of someone. Greens skin, head tails, and beautiful eyes" He says. Hera began to notice what he's talking about, "Me?" She asked quietly. Lucas nods before turning around and entering his room, leaving Hera in thought.


	4. Chapter 4: Explanation

**Chapter 4: Explanation**

Kanan began to slowly wake up as he looks around, he can hear people talking but can't see them. He soon hears Ezra waking up, "Ezra, Ezra. Where are you?" He asked. "On the bed to your right" Ezra groans as he gets off the bed. "What about Sabine?" Kanan asked, Ezra looks over to see Sabine being checked on by a few workers. "They are working on her" Ezra says, "We need to get out of here, this could be an Imperial prison" Kanan says. Ezra nods before turning to the people, he then lift them up into the air. The doctors was confuse and before they can process what happened, they was soon knocked out. Ezra picked up Sabine and ran with Kanan, they soon heard people running to them. "Hey you stop" One of the Men ordered. Ezra turn to see them not in Imperial armor, but brownish clothing. "Kanan, I don't think we are in a Imperial Prison" He says, "What makes you say that" Kanan asked as they reached outside. They was soon stopped my several men with weapons pointed at them, soon they heard a female voice call out. "Hold your fire, hold your fire" She says as she gets through the crowd. Sabine wakes up and looks over to a green woman in a blue jumpsuit, "Hera?" she asked. Hera and the rest of the team came up. "You know these people Hera?" Lucas asked, "They was my teammates before the Empire caught us" Hera says.

In the Medical room, Sabine was still being checked on as early. While Sabine is going through medical processing, Kanan and Ezra talks to Hera. "So, you mean to tell me we're on Terra, a planet that we don't even know existed until now" Kanan says. Hera nods, "And you've been recruited to the Terran's American Air Force as Viper 5" Kanan added. Hera nods again, "Okay, I see" He says as he turn to his Padawan. "Hey, I'm as confused as you are" Ezra says defensively. Hera sighs, "Look, I have a mission to go through with Viper 1" She says. "You mean that brooding leader, right" Ezra asked, Hera nods "Yes, Command-" "Who is Command?" Kanan asked. "Terran's Military Leadership" Hera answered, "Oh, so what's your mission?" He asked. "We are meant to escort a Gunship as it circles an Imperial encampment, bombarding it" Hera says as she crossed her arms. She began to leave when Kanan stops her, "Be safe, okay?" He asked. Hera looks away, "I will" she says before leaving.

Lucas was in the air as he watched Hera's F-35 take off, "Alright, we can go" He mutters as he soon joins Hera. "So, how far is our objective" Hera asked, "just up ahead" He says as he activates his afterburns. Hera soon follows to keep up with the Major. As they flew over the Algerian Airspace, Hera began to see the Gunship more clearly. An AC-130 Spooky was cruising in the air when it's pilot spotted the two coming F-35s, "This is Lt. Lyon Deacon, welcome to the Strike Force" He says. "Alright Lieutenant, we'll stay close as your team attacks the enemy. WILCOM Squadron, how are you doing?" Lucas asked. 4 AH-64 Apaches and 3 UH-60 BlackHawks fly to the objective, "We're golden Viper 1" Adam says as he motioned his squadron to go forward. Soon the American Strike Force are over the objective, "Lieutenant, you know what to do" Lucas says. Soon the AC-130 began firing it's 40mm gun along with it's 25mm machine gun, destroying several grounded aircraft. Soon several TIE Fighters that was on patrol arrived, "Alright Hera, are you ready?" He asked. "Let's go Maj." She says as both F-35s broke away from the AC-130 and intercept the coming enemy. Hera turns left as she chased after one of them, firing her Machine gun at the Imperial Fighter. Lucas attacks two fighters that try to get to the Gunship, firing a missile at one and destroying another with a machine gun. Hera goes in and attacks another set of fighters, destroying a few before her Fighter got damaged. "Kliff!" She says as she soon regain control of her craft, Lucas watched as her fighter was soon intercepted by a TIE fighter. He then remembers how Jessica died, "No, it will not happen again. Not on my watch" He yelled as he turn right and flew in after it. He then fired his Machine gun, causing the Imperial fighter to break off it's attack. Lucas then fired a missile at it, destroying it. "Hera, are you okay?" Lucas asked, "I'm fine, just need to return back to the Carrier" She says. "Don't worry Major, after what you did, we won't be seeing anymore enemies for a while" Lyon says. "Alright, come on Hera, let return to base" Lucas ordered. Soon both F-35s left the battlespace back to the Carrier.

Once they return to the Carrier, Hera's Fighter lost power. "What in the name, Major, I have a problem" She says. "What is it?" Lucas asked as he fly near her. "My Fighter has lost power, can't regain it" Hera says. Lucas looks at the hole on her Fighter, he notice how part of the wiring inside is burnt and is still burning. "Hera, hang on. I'll figure out something" Lucas says as he began to think. Hera soon broke him out his thought, "No time, I need to go in for a hard landing" she says. She then tilt her Fighter to gain some speed. "Hera no!" Lucas says as he went after her. But it was too late, Hera's fighter crashed onto the deck and slid until it stopped near the bow of the ship. Lucas quickly lands and run to her, he then grabbed a pipe and looked inside. He can tell she was unconscious, Lucas then used the pipe and break the canopy of the Fighter and took her out before the Fighter fell into the water. Lucas then laid her down, holding her in his arms. Hera soon began to wake up before looking around, "How did I get out here, and where is the plane?" She asked. Lucas looks over to the front, "I guess it fell off" He says. Soon Medical Crew came out and put her on the bed, "Are you going to be okay?" He asked. "After what you did to save me, I will be fine" Hera says as she was soon carried off.


	5. Chapter 5: A Date

**Chapter 5: A Date**

A week after the crash, Hera was repairing her damaged F-35 Fighter. As she was fixing it, Kanan comes up. "So, how was it?" He asked, "IF you talking about the crash last week, don't even think about it" Hera says. Kanan sighs "Just want to know, you did had me worry", Hera stops for a moment "Well I'm fine, thanks to Lucas". She turn to see Kanan leaving, she then began working on her craft. "Kanan, I don't feel like talking to you now" Hera retorted, "Wow, what did he do?" a voice asked. Hera recognized the voice and jumped, knocking her head into the under area of the Fighter. "OW!" She screams as she gets up, she looks up to Lucas who kneed near her. "Are you Okay?" He asked, "I'm fine, just don't scare me like that" Hera says as she rubs on her head injury. Lucas gently rubs her head, "Don't worry, I won't" He says. Hera blushes for a moment, "Okay, what's up?" She asked. "Well, Command is giving the entire Viper Squadron, and yes you a break" Lucas says, "What type of Break?" Hera asked. "A Temporary Vacation, to unscrew ourselves" He says. "What about the Empire?" Hera asked, "There are over a thousand Wings in the control of the U.S. and thousand more across the World" Lucas says. Hera soon smiles, "I guess I'll take it, but what about the Fighter?" She asked. "Water and Burn damage is easy to repair, and since you got started on it. It'll be easy to finish" Lucas says.

In the a port in Los Angeles, the Carrier is seen docked. Soon The crew came out the Ship, "Finally, a Vacation. so what you guys going to do?" Luke asked. "Well, I'm going to see my parents, let them know I'm safe" Sam says before she leave the group, "I'm partying like it's 1999" Jack says as he do his dance. Hera and Lucas laughs a bit before Luke turn to them, "And you two?" He asked. Hera and Lucas looks at each other, "We planned on bonding with each other, know each other better" She says. "Well, you two couples have fun" Luke says before walking away. Hera's face turns red when Luke called them couple, she then turn to Lucas. "Well, you're ready?" He asked with a smile. "Yeah, let's go" She says. As they walked, Hera looks around. She awe at the way the city looks, "Lucas, was it like this everywhere?" She asked. "Sadly, only in certain territories. That was before the Empire came" Lucas says as he looks around. "Oh, I see" She says in sadness, Lucas notices. "So, how about you and Kanan, what's going on between you two" Lucas asked. Hera shot up at him, "Well, it's complicated" She says as they continue walking. "I see, something happened?" He asked, "It's just that he spends more time fighting the Empire, to the point that I had no choice but to follow. And when he heard about me joining you guys, he didn't seem to proud of it" Hera says as she cross her arms. Lucas nods before looking away from her, "So how did you and Jessica meet?" She asked. "It was back in High School, as usual, I wanted to be a loner. not bothered by anyone or anything. but Jessica fell for me, from what she told me. She says 'I only liked you because you are the only one standing out with out showing it'. After that, we fell in love" He says as they soon stop at a restaurant.

Once they came inside, they was given a table and menus. " Interesting choices" Hera says, "Well, this is a small town restaurant" Lucas says. "What's the red liquid, seems interesting" she says as she shows Lucas the menu. "That is Raspberry Wine" Lucas then looks back on the menu "What is the Raspberry Wine like?" Hera asked, "You can try it, but I don't recommend it" Lucas says. He soon placed his order down as did Hera, soon the Waiter comes up to them. "What would you like sir?" She asked, "I'll take a hamburger" He says. "And you ma'am?" She asked Hera. "I'll take a chi-ck-h-in and the Raspberry Wine" Hera responded. After she left, Lucas looks back to Hera. "Are you sure you want to drink something like this?" He asked. "Sure, I don't see a problem. What's the worst that can happen" Hera asked. A hour later, Lucas can be seen carrying a drunk Hera to the Taxi. Lucas takes a breath, "I knew I should have stopped you" He says. Hera laughs as she falls face first onto his leg, "Crap" Lucas says as he pulls her up and places her head on his shoulder. "I like *hiccup* You Lucas" She says. "I see that" Lucas says as their Taxi stops at a Motel. Lucas carries her and and lays her down, he was about to get up when she grabs his shirt. Before Lucas can react, he was pulled to her. Both Hera's and Lucas' lips touched, causing the Pilot to jump back. She laughs before passing out, Lucas smiles a bit before laying down.

By morning, Hera's head was pounding. "Ahh...Next time, I need to be careful" She says before looking around, "Where is Lucas" she asked as Lucas comes out the bathroom. "Oh, you're awake. I was about to head out and get you some painkillers" He says. "What happened?" She asked, "You had too many and you was loopy" He says. Hera can tell he is hiding something, "What else happen Lucas?" She asked. Lucas rubs the back of his neck, "Well, you kissed me when I try to lay you down" He says before blushing. Hera blush in return, "So, I guess the drink has showed you how I felt about you" Hera says. Lucas turns to her, "You actually liked me in that way" He asked. "I always have, ever since I hear how you lost the one you love" Hera says as she plays with her fingers. Lucas kneels down in front of her and held her hands, "I have felt the same way. I was wonder if you would be okay with it, since you and Kanan..." "Don't worry about him, he don't really care about relationships anyway" She says. They both slowly kissed again, this time longer. "I'm glad you're here" Lucas says, "So am I" Hera responded.

 _ **I would like some questions for the upcoming Q &A for my OCs. The questions are for Sam, Adam, Lucas, and James and it can be anything. I'll post them as it's separate story to avoid confusion in the story. I plan to have 2-3 questions for each OCs, and I'll read them before posting them. So please, I would like to have them in by Jan 8th. So HAPPY NEW YEARS and welcome 2017!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Vacation

**Chapter 6: Vacation**

A week after the incident, Hera and Lucas continue to enjoy each other's time. One of their trips was to the Beach, they could be seen looking out to the view. While Lucas is wearing swin trunks, his girlfriend is wearing a biniki. "We still have a week, so what do you want to do?" Hera asked, "Anything, as long as the Empire don't do anything crazy, we're good" Lucas then kissed her. Hera smiles then looks to the sun, "The world is so nice, it's always terrible for the Empire to come in and ruin it to make more money" Hera says as she turns to Lucas. "From what Kanan tells Command, the Empire will do anything in their power to conquer the planet" He says as he looks over to see 2 F-16B Fighting Falcons and a single A-10A Warthog flies above. "What are the other Fighter crafts like?" Hera asked, "Well, the F-16s we flew in Germany was fun. If you stay high about 2,000 feet, as for the A-10. Flew that on a mission against a Sudanese Rebel headquarters, feel like I control the world when I fire. By the way, after our Vacation. Command wants us in A-10s while Luke and Jack provide cover" Lucas wraps his arms around her. "What are we attacking, because from what I heard, A-10s are very useful against heavily defended locations" Hera says as she lays back on him. "Well, you'll find out once our break is over. Right now we will relax" Lucas says.

After hanging in the beach, they met up with their teammate. "Welfare, Syndulla, how are you guys" Jack yells as the couple went to sit down. "How you been Jack?" Hera asked, "Well, got a hangover and now I feel better" Jack then grabs a picture, "I also found out I have a child, 13 months old" Jack says. "I'm proud of you, how did you feel about it" Lucas asked. Jack sighs before putting the picture away, "I served for several years, ever since I first assigned to you in 2015 and you was made leader". He then looked back at him, "In reality, having a child and not knowing about him is a real shocker" Jack says. "I feel you, look, once the Command hears about it. They maybe can extend your time a bit longer, to spend time with him" Lucas says. Jack smiles to the idea, "Yeah, by the way. I see you two are more connected than before, what did I miss" He asked. "Well, I tried a Raspberry Wine and well... the next few events were a blur besides kissing Lucas" Hera says. Jack's jaw drops in shock, "Wow, I'm surprised. I wonder now if you two went any further" He says as he sips his apple juice. "Fortunately, No. I won't let it go further, because I'll feel terrible for it" Lucas says. "My man, so, ready for our mission coming up?" Jack asked. "I have a week to prepare" Lucas turns to Hera who gave a soft smile to him.

In the Imperial Destroyer, the Grand Admiral looks onto the planet. Soon one of his Officers walks up to him, the Admiral turn to him. "Sir, our Assault ship has landed and AT-TEs are prepped, what are your orders?" The Officer asked. "Attack the major city in the Germany State, and then conquer the State itself" Admiral then turns back out to the planet. "I would like the planet to be conquered, one state at a time" The Admiral says as he then began to walk out the bridge. "Sir, what if the Terran sends their best Pilots and aircraft?" the Officer asked. The Admiral stops, "Then I would like the V-Wing Starfighters to go out, like I ordered a month ago when we had control of London" He says. "Yes sir, It will be done" the Officer says. Unknown to the crew, a pod carrying a certain Astromech left the Destroyer onto the planet surface.

Once the surface, Hera and Lucas lay on their bed in the motel room. "Ezra tells me you use to lead, what cause you to follow my orders now?" Lucas asked out of curiousity. "Well, since the Empire took out the entire Phoenix Rebellion and then establish heavier control over Lothal. I decided that... well... I can't fight them with pure courage and determination. I need allies that can actually fight them. Kanan, Sabine, Ezra, and Zeb showed that, but my determination over a mission cost Zeb's life and the others to be captured" Hera says as she sits up to a sitting position. "I see, well I always wanted to fight for the right things like you did. As it turns out, things happen for a reason. That's something people would say at times" Lucas says. Hera turns to him, "Then I guess it did" she says as she kissed him. She then gets up and walks outside, Lucas began to follow before the phone rangs. "Welfare here" Lucas says, "Major, where's Hera, we have something she might want to see" Luke says. "Okay, We'll be there" Lucas says before hanging up. When he came outside, he sees her crying softly. "Hera?" he says, She turns to him. Her eyes were red from crying, but kept the green color. "Hey, are you okay?" Lucas asked as he comes up to her. "I'm fine, just a bit upset on how several people die for what cause? Freeing one planet?" Hera says. "You was determined, you tried. But you don't your job. Someone else can take over for you and finish it" He says as he place a hand on her shoulder. Hera smiles, "thank you, glad you're here" she says as she turns to him. "Well, I wouldn't let you cry your eyes out" Lucas joked, Hera laughs and playfully punched him in the shoulder. Hera then sighs, "What's up anyway, you seem like you have something on your mind" Hera says as she wraps her arms around Lucas. "Well, Luke has found something and want us at the Carrier. Might be helpful to repair you Fighter" He says as he wraps his arms around her waist. "If it's a tool set that I don't know how to use, I'll use it on him" Hera says as she remember the blowtorch Luke gave her. She never knew that it was built differently than what she usually uses and almost burns her jumpsuit. "I think he learn his lesson from that, especially after he was the one that had to quickly put you out before me and Jack landed" Lucas says before kissing her.

 _ **Now before I explain somethings. I would love to get some questions from my viewers (you) to make a Q &A, everyone is qualified to be in it. Especially you Mitch, you kept saying good job but no questions. Now with that out of the way, I'm sorry I took to long, but I grew lazy. So the Galactic Empire didn't know that Terra (Earth) has separate governments and by how the United Nations sent troops to each area, they think the U.N. military is the planet's main defense, which means single government with smaller governments. Also, the Astromech in the pod is our good old friend, Chopper. And the Blowtorch incident... Well, any equipment built in her area is very different since they are more futuristic, meaning safer in a way. As for Blowtorches in our timeline, it's less safer if you don't know how it works. So since Hera been on Earth for only two months, she still don't know how some technology is still used. So she don't know that the settings on the Torch is way different then what they got, as a result, she when overboard with it and nearly set herself and the Fighter she was repairing on fire. I hope that clear somethings. Next Chapter, you'll see some action. Especially with some good old A-10 Thunderbolts.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Phase One

**Chapter 7: Phase One**

Once Hera and Lucas arrived to the Carrier, she became shock to see a certain droid. "Chopper?" She asked, Chopper replied with a few womps. "You know this thing?" Luke asked, "Yes, he's my repair droid. By the way, how many Destroyers was you able to track?" Hera asked, the droid replied with dramatic sounds. "What does that mean?" Lucas asked with his arms crossed, "Means the size of the Imperial Invasion Force is nearly over 2,500 Destroyers, equaling to 22,500,000 StormTroopers" Hera then turns to Lucas. "Wow, but the United Nations military only equals up to 11,041,950". Hera looks at Luke "I thought your States or whatever act independently" She says, "They do, but when something like this happens, we cooperate. Now back on the topic, do you know how powerful are those ships?" He asked. "uh... How should I say this" Hera hesitates for a moment. "A single Destroyer can actually destroy a continent" she then says. Lucas and Luke's eyes grew wide, "Would they ever get to the point of blasting a planet?" Luke asked. "With this type of resistance, they would be forced to do so. Which is why we need to hurry" Hera says. Soon the Commander enters, "No need to worry, The UN has a plan. We began a three Phase Operation. Phase One is when we picked up an ship that landed in the Iraqi desert in Al Anbar. We'll capture it and see what we can get out of the equipment inside before the Empire blows it" He says. "Got it" The group said, "Also, you know the drill Hera and Lucas, you two will use A-10s for the operation. So get ready" Commander says before leaving. "Well Luke, ready to protect us?" Lucas asked, "As long as I get some fun" Luke respond.

Two days later, Viper squadron along with Red Devils are flying to the location. Soon the Cmdr. Bishop comes up, "Alright people, we are ordered to provide close air support against the Empire. We have a Allied Assault Force from E.U. and U.S. advancing to the target, we need to keep those walkers from taking them out" he says. "Yes sir, We'll give Viper cover" Isiah says as his squadron of F-22 Raptors joins the Viper Group. "Alright, just keep us covered and don't get carried away. Don't want anybody walking home" Lucas says. Luke notices how Hera's craft was shaking a bit, "Hey, is something wrong?" He asked. "I'm fine, just had to get use to the controls" Hera says, "Careful Hera, these might not be the one you had once" Lucas says as his A-10 flew to her's. "I know. But now I'm getting the hang of this" Hera says as her vehicle stops shaking. Soon the group flew over the Allied Assault Forces, "Alright, they know we're here and are moving" Guts says. Soon they was near the Imperial Transport, "Alright, going in for an attack run" Lucas says as he steers his A-10 toward it. "I'm right behind you" Hera says as she soon follows. As they came close, Lucas and Hera dropped some bombs over a few AT-AT Walkers. "Careful guys, they could have something new" Lucas says, they soon see several TIE fighters, but built differently. "Now, that's a problem" Jack says as the TIEs drew near. Once the TIEs flew past them, Luke contacts Lucas. "You have to say something like that Major" Luke asked, "Of course, Hunter-class TIE fighters" Hera muttered.

In the ship's bridge, the Officer smiles at the coming enemy. "Now, let's see if they can beat them" he says as his troop Commander comes up to him. "Sir, enemy infantry is closing" The Stormtrooper says. "Then use the walkers and keep them from reaching this ship" the Officer ordered. The Trooper nods and leaves, allowing the Officer to look back out to the battle. Outside, Jack and Luke forced their F-35Cs to keep up with the Hunters, firing Machine guns at them. "This is ridiculous" Jack says as he flew past a destroyed fighter. "If you're talking about the enemy, well you'll have to expect it" Luke says as he takes out two other TIEs. Soon Sam, Lucas and Hera flies in. Sam drops unguided bombs on a few artillery guns while Lucas and Hera attacked another set of walkers, "Another one down, seems like the Empire is collapsing" Lucas says as he circles the area. As he goes into another run, the Red Devils moved in and took out a few incoming Imperial Fighters. Once he was close, he drops his last set of ordinance. Soon, the ground Forces contact him. "Alright, we was able to enter the ship, we won't need you guys from now on" the Allied Officer says, "Roger, we'll return to base" Lucas says. Soon the Viper sqaudron flew away from the fight.

Once the group arrives to the base, they met up with the Commander. "Good job group. With these equipment, we can learn more about the Empire. Hera will still be useful to learn about the Officers" He says. "Thank you, so what's next?" Hera asked, the Commander turn to them. "The United Nations Security Force are preparing for Phase Two, but we need to clear the Destroyers ability to block our attack. That's when you come in" He says as he hands Lucas the list. "A missile strike, from all Nuclear Nations?" Lucas asked, "Yes, it can at least destroy a few hundred of those ships and disable the rest. Permanently" Commander says before leaving. The team soon followed besides Hera and Lucas, "What type of missile strike?" She asked. Lucas sighs and began walking, Hera soon followed. "This basically means disarming every nuclear nation in the world. But, this might be our only chance to stand against the Empire and end this war" he says as the two walked. "Oh, and if we fail. The Empire will go to Phase Zero" Hera says in which Lucas responded with a nod. Soon they enter his quarters, "I think we shouldn't take the risk. Not yet" Hera soon adds. "We have no choice, most of the Government's hands are tied. From what you told us, we either launched the attack or face extinction" Lucas says as he sat down on his bed. "Well, let's hope it works" Hera whispered before kissing him, she soon leaves Lucas in his thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8: Phase Two

**Chapter 8: Phase Two**

A week later, the Viper Team was called into the Greek Air Base in Athens. Once they arrived, they are met by Cmdr. William Bishop. "Gentlemen and Ladies, I'm glad you are able to come here. Now we can begin our next Phase" Bishop says. "What's up?" Jack asked, Bishop motion them to follow him. "We was able to find a ship that was able to defend the Imperial Fleet. Recognize this, Cpl. Syndulla" He asked as a Triangluar Ship with 4 balls on it's Hull appears. Hera looks at it closely, "an Interdictor-class Star Destroyer. But from what I experienced, it was used to pull ships out of Hyperspace" Hera claims. "Yes, but one time, the Russian Air Forces battled the same warship around the Siberian area. When the Russian Forces launched missiles, they was countered and redirected back at the unit that fired time. Causing many casualties" Bishop says. "But the Rebellion never had that issue, they only pulled us out" Hera says as she cross her arms. "Tell me then, what has the Rebellion been doing when something like this happen. A massive Battle Group of 2,500 Destroyers?" Bishop asked harshly. "We fall back, to fight another day" Hera retorted. "And how well did that end?" Bishop asked, Hera clutched her fist. Soon Lucas go in front of her, "Hey hey, relax" He says quietly. Allowing her to relax. Lucas turned to Bishop, "So how many are we looking at?" he asked. "Well, after doing orbital scans. We have 10 Interdictors defending the fleet, making a single ship protecting 250 Star Destroyers" Bishop says before a he walks out. The team follows him, they soon come out to see 2 SR-71 Blackbirds equipped with rapid-fire laser cannon and a gunner laser cannon. "Uh... sir, you know these are like really old" Luke says. "Yeah, but they are modified with Imperial weaponary and are now our best bet to secure a victory. Just drop this payload at the Interdictors" Bishop says as a Blue engine-like generator was pushed to them. "A EMP-2 ShockBomb" Sam says in shock. "Yes, drop one of these and the fleet will be disabled long enough for our nukes to hit them" Bishop then turn to the team. "Now, let's get started" he says. Soon Hera and Lucas was put in one vehicle, while Luke and Jack gets into another one. They both soon took off from the Greek Airport and into space.

As they both fly towards the atmosphere, they called out. "Viper 1-5 is reporting in and ready" Lucas says, "Viper 2-3 operational" Luke soon calls out. "Good, now I'll send the coordinates of the targets, but be quick, don't want the Imperials to catch on to us" Bishop orders. "Alright, let's go" Lucas says as both SR-71 planes intercept three of the Interdictors over Europe. In the bridge of the Interdictor Destroyer, they see the two crafts. "Sir, enemy Forces are in orbit" The Officer says, Wells runs up to them. "Send our fighters after them. Don't let them get near" He ordered. Soon TIE fighters of the Hunter and Defender class fly out to the Viper Squadron, they soon fired on them. "Ready Lucas?" Hera asked, "Why did you as...aahhh" Lucas yelled as their craft began to spin. Hera's Blackbird activated Afterburns and flew into the squadron with Lucas firing at them, Jack and Luke's craft did the same. As they got near, the Interdictor Destroyers fired on them. "Alright dropping them at close range" Hera says as she opens the bombbay, soon the first EMP bomb was launched and flung to the enemy Destroyers. Before the Imperial leaders react, the bomb exploded. Soon the UN Commander watched as the blast could be seen from the ground, "Launch the missiles from Britain, France, and Germany" He ordered. Soon several hundred missiles flew from their silos, "We have launch, let's hope it works" Bishop says as he watched from the Greek Base. Soon the Viper squadron evacuated from the area before the missiles struck, then several Destroyers was hit one by one with nuclear weapons. Causing a massive explosion that lit up the sky, before dying down to show the 750 Destroyers that was wiped out.

"Good Job Viper Team" Lucas says as they flew to the next location, they soon come across a larger battle group. Jack looks around before spotting 5 Interdictor Destroyers, "Guys, I see them" Jack says, the others look to his location. "We need to figure out a way to get past them, we'll have thousands of Enemy fighters on us in seconds" Luke says. "No worries, Hera, I need you to speed through and drop our last bomb. Jack, stay out of range" Lucas ordered. Soon Hera activated the craft and sped in, dodging fire along the way. Lucas fired the cannons at the pursuing TIEs, keeping them back. Hera soon dropped the bombs near the five Interdictors, disabling them also. After disabling them, Hera and Lucas escaped before another set fired from Russia, China, and India. "Sir, Eight Interdictors are down" Hera says, "Good, now the last two you won't have to worry about. We have reports that they have retreated after getting heavy losses" Bishop says. As they Viper Team got close to the next Battle group, they notice how quick they jumped away. Everyone celebrated but Hera.

Once they was back in the Carrier, Hera was finishing her F-35C. Soon Kanan walks in, "I heard you was able to get the Empire away from Earth" He says. "What is it? Because you always come here for something nowadays" Hera retorted. Kanan sighs before pulling her out, "Hera, something wrong?" He asked. "No, nothing is wrong?" Hera replies before scooting back into her Fighter. "Can I help with it?" Kanan soon asked, "Okay, what is it?! Because you never cared so much when we was back home fighting the Empire and when the Terrans decided to not let you join, you now start to talk to me more often" Hera yells. "And I'm sorry for that, I just wanted to fix what happened between us" He says. Soon Lucas, Jack, and Luke walked in, "Something going on?" Jack asked. "Kanan was just leaving, am I right?" Hera asked harshly, "Yes, I'm going now" Kanan says before leaving the room. Lucas watched Kanan out before turning back to his Lover, "What was going on, because we heard yelling" Lucas says. "It's nothing, just a little argument" She says before Chopper pops out from the cockpit. "Womp womp womp" He says as he jumps out, "I take it that what that droid meant was that you two had the discussion" Lucas says before motioning Jack, Luke, and Chopper to leave. "Of course Chopper has to say something" Hera says, "Hey, relax. Look, I just want to know if you're okay. Plus, I want to invite you to the party" Lucas says. "What party?" Hera asked in confusion, "A celebration that we survive the Empire, plus I don't think they enjoy spending a ton of resources to travel back here since by the looks of the way we found you guys. It was a long trip" Lucas says. "Alright, I'll see you there. When is it?" Hera asked, "Starts at ten, also Sam would like to take you out shopping" Lucas says. "Okay, tell her I'll accept the invitation" Hera says before cleaning up her area near the Fighter. "See you till then, alright?" Lucas asked, "see you till then" Hera then wrapped her arms around Lucas' neck and kissed him.

 ** _Now, I know the Interdictor-class Destroyers don't have the missile defense capablitiy. Trust me, I looked it up. Everywhere. Also the SR-71 Blackbirds still have two still flyable, I think. Which is why there is only two and not a million of them, along with that is the ICBM's ability to attack Spaceships. Now I don't know if they can just shoot straight up and not shut off until it's out of Earth's gravity. It don't really matter, it's Fanfiction. Now, this isn't over. Although the Empire won't come back, don't forget about Earth-based issues like rebellions. Also after this event, the United Nations is also going to be reform into the Terran Council along with many militaries being formed into one. Also on the next Chapter will be just a timeline. Tomorrow, if I don't have at least 14 questions in all, I might have to cancel the Q &A._**


	9. Chapter 9: Celebration and Future

**Chapter 9: Celebration and Future**

It's 2 hours before the Party that was placed in Miami, and Hera was preparing for it. She looks up some styles to help her feel comfortable, soon a knock was heard. "Come in" She says, soon Sam walks in. She wears a ruby-colored dress that shows her back, "Are you almost ready?" Sam asked. Hera nods before taking her orange dress into the Bathroom, Sam chuckles, causing Hera to notice. "What?" Hera asked, "I'm just laughing because you're about to make Lucas get a orgasm when he sees you" Sam says before laughing loudly. Hera giggles, "Well, you helped picked it" She says before changing. When she comes out, Sam eyes grew wide. "Now, that's beautiful" She says as she walks up to Hera, she get looked at her closely. "Have you wore make-up before?" Sam soon asked, Hera shakes her head in a 'No' gesture. "I guess I shouldn't try it, not only it hides your real looks. But I don't know if you're allergic to it" Sam says as she soon picked up Hera's orange purse. She then hands it to Hera, "Ready?" She asked. "Yeah, let's go" Hera says before both girls left.

As they walked to the spot, Hera notices Ezra and Sabine talking. "Ezra, Sabine, What are you two doing?" Hera asked, Ezra steps up. "We're just taking a walk after Kanan kicked us out" He says, "Why would he kicked you guys out?" Hera asked. They both shrugged before walking away, "Don't worry Hera, Miami is not that dangerous" Sam says. They then began walking again. Once they arrived, they see Lucas talking to Luke as they wait for the girls. Soon Lucas sees Hera and became speechless, Luke notices. "Sir, are you okay? What got your attention like that?" He asked. Luke then look to the direction Lucas was looking and was shocked. Hera then walks up to the boys, "Hey Lucas, how do I look?" Hera asked. Lucas snaps out of his trance, "My goodness, you look magnificent" Lucas says with a smile, Hera return the smile. Sam then looks around, "Where's Jack? He should be here by now" She says before a car pulls up near them. Jack soon comes out and opens the passenger door for his girlfriend, "Well Jack, never seen you act formal before" Luke mocked. Jack laughs, "Well, it's time to get to know me more then" Jack says. Lucas smiles to his team, "Well then, ready to enter?" He asked. The Viper Squadron nods in a 'Yes' gesture, "Then let's go" He soon says. His Team enters the Party to celebrate the victory over the Empire. In another location, Kanan soon contacts a unknown person. "Kanan, is that you?" He asked, "Yes, it is. But I have a problem" Kanan says before explaining.

 _ **Timeline:**_

November 2023: The United Nations was reformed into the Terran Federation, and many countries join into it. Losing it's governments and that laws that was formed. The Council became the massive Congress, soon a excutive goverment was formed. The capital was soon put in Madriad, in the center of Spain.

January 2024: The TF science team study the Imperial technology, quickly removing decades of research. They soon notice how it can turn military tech into a revolutionary achievement, giving them the ability to colonize any planet in the solar system. A week into the research, they created a Life support for upcoming colonies.

2025: A Rocket was launched from Florida, U.S. toward the moon. Creating a colony and building a Military installation, soon several early warning systems was installed. A month later, Turrets built with Laser-convening technology and a original Railgun technology. Making the Moon more of a last resort stations.

May 2027: The First Space-capable Warship, **_United States_** , was built. It has the body of the Imperial-class warship without the bridge tower, but with a ramp down the center (If anyone played Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare, you'll see the picture). Six months later another space-bound Warship, _**Russia**_ , was made with the same layout as her sister ship. The Earth Orbital Defense Fleet would be soon complete with over 60 Warships of the Country-class Star Destroyers by 2035. It's equipped with 6 16-inch turbolaser cannons and 3 24-inch TurboCannons.

June 2027: A new Space-superiority Fighter was made out of the layouts of the F-35 Lighting II. Code-named F-90 by the UN, It was made to fly in Space just like a fighter that flew inside of the Planet's atmosphere. They was soon put into massive production, making 30,000 vehicles. This broke the record of being the most produced military aircraft ahead of the Spitfire made nearly 100 years before.

Feburary 2028: The Famed Viper squadron members, Hera Syudulla and Lucas Welfare, was married. Making them the first and only interspecies couple to marry, this also brought them additional with the first child born under them. Zeb Welfare, to honor a fallen Rebel Hera knew.

August 2028: A new ship variant was made to cover smaller ship needs. The State-class Frigate, the frigate was built like the battleships made in the U.S., But without the wooden floor, massive guns, and several openings. The ship was claimed to be a guided-missile warship. Soon, thousands were produced and employed along with the Terran Navy's Star Destroyers.

December 2028: The Terran Forces made a colony out of Mars, achieving the goal of colonizing the Red Planet. The next day, the New Year's erupted. Causing people to cheer for not only the year of 2029, but the colonization of the Red Planet.

 _ **Timeline Ends:**_

It's now 2029, and the New years came around. Hera and Lucas watched as the Fireworks was launched, the infant cooed into Hera's chest. "I can't believe that your people can develop so quick with just a few ships and equipment the Imperial left behind" Hera says as she caress her son. "Well, if it can make us achieve something great. But, soon I have to return back into the plane and patrol the Mar's sky to keep watch" Lucas says before kissing his wife in the forehead. "With the Terran expansion underway, how long do you think it'll take before we colonize the entire Orion Arm?" Hera asked as she turn to him. "By my guess on how they expand, about 50 more years" Lucas says before he gently takes the child, "Now I'm going to put him to sleep. Then we can go to bed also" Lucas says before walking away. Hera looks up to the stars, knowing that somehow. It's not over

 ** _Don't start crying on me yet. It's not over, I plan to change somethings. Make it more of a war over the Sol System, also the Country-class Star Destroyer will look much like the COD Spaceship. But the major difference is that the ship has only 2 major engines and 4 back-up engines, the ship is also more like a Battleship than a Carrier too. As for the smaller States-class ships, the only picture I can come up with is it being like the Yamato Spaceship from Japan. But with Iowa's body and the modern navy's missile capablities. Also, the F-90 was my idea. It was suppose to be my dream fighter that can replace the F-35 in the future. But when I showed it to the Army Recruiters once, they threw it away (Of Course). So I guess it'll be in this Fanfiction as the Terran's main Space-superiority Fighter. Also, I want some questions for my OCs. So I'm extending it, one last time to this coming Sunday. So please, I'm begging you. I'm going to be on my knees for this. Please send me some questions._**


	10. Chapter 10: War with the NR

**Chapter 10: War against the NR**

Two months after the New Year, Lucas can be seen walking around the **_United States_**. He was chosen to be with the Destroyer along with it's 50 Frigates and it's combat Squadron to travel to Mars to check on the Colony. While walking, he comes across a Pilot that he recognize. "Luke?" He asked, "Well, I thought you forgot about me" Luke responded. "An old ally can be hard to forget, by the way. Is Jack and Sam with us?" Lucas asked, "They should be in the hanger, also there is a girl also. Named Sabine Wren, she's our new number 5" Luke says. Both Pilots walked, "Thanks for the heads up, so you're ready to see Mars for the first time?" Lucas asked. "Sure, let's go" Luke says, soon both friends walked to the hanger. Once they arrived, they soon see the rest of the Team. Jack soon looked up "Lucas? Lucas Welfare?" He asked, Lucas smiles "the one and only" He responded. "Well I never thought that I would see you on this ship" Jack says, "Well, they assign the crew to the nation they came from. So what did you expect?" Lucas asked. "That you'll stay with Hera and stuff" Jack says. Soon the P.A. calls out, "All Pilots into their crafts, I repeat, All pilots into their crafts" It says. "Well Jack, that's our que. Get the girls ready" Lucas says before turning to Luke, "Welcome back, Corporal" Luke says before running to his fighter.

Once the Country-class Destroyer jumps out of Hyperspace over Mars, the Fighter groups flew out the ship. One by one, a fighter is out. Once Lucas gets his F-90 Interceptor into position, he activated his equipment. "Ready to go" He says, the latch soon threw his fighter out. Once he was launched, He flew to the surface and flew in circles around one of the military installations. "This is Viper-1, area is clear" He says, soon his other squadmates joined him. "Alright, so that's one marked down" Sabine says as she flew under the team. Lucas opens a private comm, "Where did she learn how to fly?" He asked Luke. "She received special training from the Imperial Academy and one of our Academies near the Air base in Georgia" Luke says. "I see" Lucas responds, soon his squad checked another Installation. "Everything normal here" Jack says, "Okay, Let's return to-" "All American pilots report back to **_United States_** , I repeat, Report back" the P.A. demands. They soon broke off and return back to the ship.

While they reached atmosphere, they notice several ships jumping out of hyperspace. Soon a massive Dreadnought jumps behind the oncoming fleet, "Command, do we have any idea on who that is?" Lucas asked. "Negative, but this fleet is quite different than the Imperials 6 years ago. They bear this symbol" Command says before a Symbol is shown. It has more of a bird-like look with Stars around it. "That's the Symbol for the Rebellion, this could be the New Republic" Sabine says. "What could the Republic want?" Jack asked, soon Ezra came on. "Guys, I fond out Kanan has called them here to take over the entire organization, he plans to take us all out" Ezra says urgently. Command soon comes up, "If they plan on war, the I want all Fighters to be in positions to intercept" He ordered. Soon several X-Wing Starfighters are seen approaching them. "All fighters, attack Formations. Get them away from Mars" Command yells. Soon several F-90 Interceptors activated after burns and fire on the oncoming Attack force, destroying a few before they reach them.

 _ **The War Begins**_

As the Battle begins, Lucas fired his AE-15 Laser Repeater at one of the E-Wing Fighters. Quickly destroying it. He then turned and began chasing a X-Wing Fighter, he then launched his missiles onto it. Taking it out. Soon Command comes online, "Lucas, have you and your team strike at the Bridge of the leading warship" He says. Lucas looks over to see a Nebula-class Star Destroyer pushing onto the Command ship. "Alright, a wings form on me" Lucas says. Soon Jack, Luke, Sam, Jacob, and Sabine formed up near Lucas. The five unit attack team then charged at the coming Warship, Lucas then activated his ASM and flew towards the Cruiser. Lucas along with Jack and Sam, attacked the guns on the ship. Then they attack the hangers to prevent more Fighters from being deployed and soon attack the Bridge. Disabling it. Command soon comes back online, "This is Cmdr. Adams of the **_United States_** , I am ordering all Fighters to return to the ship" He ordered. "Alright, we have to Abandon Mars, The Enemy is too massive for a single Destroyer to fight" Lucas says. Soon he and his team lands on the ramp along with the others. Once everyone enter the ship, the Terra Fleet soon jumped away. Allowing the New Republic Fleet to claim victory. In the Super Star Destroyer, Admiral Sato watched as the fleet jumps away. "Seems these people aren't as powerful as we expect, I want the fleet to advance towards their homeworld" He ordered. Soon Wedge comes on, "Grand Admiral" Sato greets. "Admiral, I recommend you be careful. They might have a single Star Destroyer here, but getting near their homeworld could be suicidal" Wedge says before going offline.

Lucas and several other Squadron leaders sat on the table with Adam, they was all quiet after what happened. Adam soon broke the silence, "It's my fault, I didn't think that they can be that powerful" He says. Lucas looks up, "No one has, we was able to survive against the Empire and break them within a few Months" He says. Fred from the Red Devils spoke up, "Plus, once they get near the Moon. The Fleet will be damaged badly, giving us the advantage" He says as he lean forward. Soon they received an alarm, Adam sighs. "We're home, now I need to explain to the Council on how we had to retreat from Mars" he says.

 _ **Well, the Terran Military has a new war. Thanks to Kanan. They will now fight the newly established New Republic and it's best fleet to destroy the Terran Navy. Also I would like some questions for my OCs to form into a Q &A. But you must have an account. I will not take anything from a Guest because I don't know who you are and also because of the dangers of dealing with the bad ones that harass you. So Review, ask Lucas some questions and have a nice day**_


	11. Chapter 11: Battle of Luna

**Chapter 11: Battle of Luna**

When the news of the Terran defeat near Mars, The Council tries to figure out a plan. "This is insane, what equipment could they have to defeat our fleet?" A member asked, "Well, it's been six years and we're still working on some of the stuff" Another member says. As the Council debates, the Head member sat and listen. Soon one of them turn to him, "What can we do?" He asked, The Head member turn to him. "We are now at war, make sure all 60 Destroyers return back here. We need to make sure this threat don't move to Earth" He says. Soon Adam and Lucas enters the room, "CDR. Adam, CPL. Lucas, what can I do for you?" Head Member asked. "Sir, Me and Adams had talked and we plan to have our fleet move to the Moon. The **_United States_** will be the the only Star Destroyer to try to keep this Assault Force down, Plus, the Moon's main cannon can put some dents into the Super Destroyer" Lucas explains. The Head Member thinks, he then turns to Adam. "Do you agree with him, will this plan damage them enough to help the Earth Forces?" He asked. "It's the best plan we have so far, sir" Adam responded, The Head member then lowers his head. "I'll allow this operation, but we have one shot if we are to succeed" Head member says. Lucas and Adam exhaled, but the Head member raised his hand. "But, you'll have two more Destroyers with you, we need to send best at them. So _**China**_ and _ **Russia**_ along with State Frigates will be with you also. And our new Attacker, the A-50 Viper will be used" He says. The to soldiers nod to him.

In the **_United States_** , Lucas contacts his wife. Hera soon picks up, "Lucas, what happened? I heard about the fight on Mars" She says in a panicking tone. "It's fine, we just lost a 1/5 of our Fleet, but now I'm participating in the Defense on the Moon" Lucas says. "Are they Imperial, I thought we drove them off after we cleared out the Interdictors over 6 years ago" Hera says. "Well, not really. Sabine recognized the symbol they have, much like the one she drew on her fighter and on your jumpsuit" Lucas says. Soon some pilots walked by to the hangers, "Well, tell Zeb I say 'Hi'" He soon says. "Okay, just please be careful. I'm not there to help you" Hera joked. "Don't worry, I'll be safe" Lucas says before hanging up.

After the phone call, Lucas joined the other Pilots in the Launch hanger, Adam soon stand in front of the formation. "Alright, we'll make a final ditch effort against the New Republic Forces. Now here's the plan" He says before opening the hologram of the Moon with Two fleets near it. The Red is away from the Moon is the New Republic Fleet, the blue that's near the Moon is the Terran Fleet. "Now, we'll have our strike planes take out the Enemy Fighter Forces, while that happens, our State/Providence Frigates will fire missiles on the Support ships that are defending the Enemy Star Destroyer. Then, our three Destroyers will attack the enemy from long range, we'll need fighter cover as our systems will only power the engines and the cannons when our Main guns fire. Now, once the Enemy Fleet is defeated, our Railgun Cannons on the Moon's surface will fire onto the Super Destroyer Hopefully destroying it" Adam says. Soon Jack raised his hand, "What's up?" Adam asked. "Sir, what if the enemy found away to block our Attack?" Jack asked. Adam thinks for a moment, "Then we'll have to do as much damage as we can before we have to retreat" He soon says.

On the other side, New Republic ships stayed outside of the Moon's weapon range. Sato monitored the area for Terran Forces, "Make sure the Dreadnought is protected, if that Cannon fires, we'll lose her" Sato says. His officers nods before leaving, He then looked back on the board. To his surprise, when he first checked, there was no Terran ship in the area. Once he looks again, he sees three Star Destroyers and several hundred escorts. "What the?" He says, he then contacts his leaders. Once they arrived, the meeting began. Wedge looks at the map, "Seems the Terrans are increasing their strength, I never expect 3 Star Destroyers" He says. Kestu Onyo chuckles, causing the other two commanders to look at her. "What's so funny?" Wedge asked, "You have to be serious, we have 14 Star Destroyers with another fleet of 25 Destroyers with 6 Super Destroyers around the other planet we took" Onyo says as she crossed her arms. The other think for a moment, "Alright, we'll move in. Just know that they aren't clumsy in strategy, they did take out 5 of our ships" Wedge says.

Near the Moon, Terran Forces mass up with F-90s and A-50s getting into position. Soon hundreds of State-class Frigates opened their silos ready to fire, the Destroyers soon prep their Railgun cannons targeting several NR Star Destroyers. Lucas and the Viper Squadron flies into formation, soon Sabine contacts him. "Sir? I have a feeling about the fleet" She says, Lucas raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?" He asked, soon the attack force was engaged by X-70 X-Wings (Upgraded version of the X-65B X-wing). Lucas and his squadron dodged them, "What the? These guys are faster than the ones we fought near the Moon" Luke says as he engages one of them. Lucas soon activated all channels, "All Pilots, defend both the Destroyers and A-50s, lose neither one and we'll be in big trouble" he ordered. He soon broke off formation and his team soon attack the oncoming enemy.

As the battle goes on, the Frigates soon launched a massive amount of missiles at the New Republic fleet. One by one, the Frigates and Corvettes fall under the Terran Forces attack. Sato looks around before contacting his Destroyers, "I want those ships to fire on the Frigates" He ordered. Soon several Imperial-class and Nebula-class Star Destroyers began firing on the Frigates, destroying a few. But as they fire, several soon fell victim of the Terran Destroyer's mainguns. The Destroyers had their 24-inch guns turned towards the Enemy Destroyers, firing their 3 barrel guns at them. As they fire, the outdated Imperial-class Destroyers are pierced while the Nebula-class are heavily damaged. On cue, Lucas soon escorted 5 A-50 Vipers at one of the Nebula Destroyers. As he engaged any attack Fighters, the A-50s launched rockets at the Cruiser. Destroying it quickly, the group soon turn at another Destroyer.

On the Surface, CDR. Bishop watched as the battle goes on. He soon began to notice how the plan is working, "Prepare the Rail-gun" He ordered. Soon 14 Massive Railgun cannons point at the Super Destroyer, he then raised his hand. "On my mark, Fire the cannons" He soon ordered, he then began to count down slowly while waiting for the right time to strike. "Cannons are ready, holding fire" The Officer says, soon the opening Bishop wanted appeared. "Fire!" He yelled, soon one by one the Railguns fired. Wedge watched from his X-Wing as the heated bullets pierced through the warship. "Sato, are you alright?" He asked, Sato can be heard coughing. "I'm fine, but call for retreat, please" Sato says. Wedge cursed under his breath, "All units, retreat and await reinforcements" He soon ordered. Soon several remaining warships turned away from the Moon and jumped away.

Lucas watched as they retreated, he sighs in relief as he rest on his seat. "All pilots stay on alert, await new orders" he says, soon his squadron formed up. Lucas then opened the channel to Sabine, "You know, this fight isn't over. Turns out Kanan got enough support the the New Republic has hundreds of Destroyers in this system" She says. Lucas was silent, Sabine even notices it. Soon Lucas spoke, "I want you to tell the Council everything you know about this group. I also want you to contact Ezra and get him to subdue Kanan" He says slowly. "Yes, sir. I'll do it now" Sabine then contacts Ezra, soon he picks up. "Sabine, they retreated. We won the battle!" Ezra says happily, Sabine kept quiet. Ezra's emotion soon changed, "Something wrong?" He asked. Sabine's eyes water, "Ezra, Lucas has requested me to have you subdue Kanan" she says. Ezra rubs the back of his neck, "That would be a problem, you see he left when we lost Mars. Haven't heard from him since" He says. Sabine nods "Okay, thank you for letting me know. Love you", Ezra gave her a smile "Love you too, Sabine. Stay safe" He says before ending the call.

In the damaged Super Destroyer, Sato is overwatching the repairs. Soon Kanan walks in, Sato turns to him. "Admiral Sato, welcome back. I'm glad to hear from you" Kanan says, "Yes, sadly I can't say the same thing. The battle has damaged the ship badly. So while the other fleets are capturing Planets, we're stuck here getting repairs" Sato says. "I know, but here's the data for all the Terran equipment and territory. We already knew they had Imperial Technology from 6 years ago" Kanan says as he hands Sato the chip. He looks at it before looking back at the Jedi, "Why do really want us here?" He asked, Kanan looks away before looking back at him. "I want to make sure the threat is handled before they expand out of this region, it's to also..." Kanan sighs. "I know, I heard of Syndulla, Bridger, and Wren's allegiance to the Terran Forces" Sato says before leaving the War Room.

 _ **Now the location of Earth is in the Unknown Region in Star Wars, meaning I replace the Yuuzhan Vong with Terran Forces. The A-50 Viper has the shape of our modern A-10, the difference is the way it looks. The engines are more box-shaped, giving it a slightly faster speed. The wings have a wedged tip on the end and the tail is pointing out, not straight up. Payload is usually Rockets and space-capable missiles, main weapon is the 30mm Laser Gatling Gun. So, Review, ask questions or give a comment.**_


	12. Chapter 12: Jupiter Campaign

**Chapter 12: Jupiter Campaign**

It's been a month since the battle of Luna, as the Terran Forces prepare for war. The New Republic began capturing Terran planets in the Sol System. After gaining support to get more ships into the fleet, Terran military began launching countless operations across the System to retake territory. One Fleet led by CDR. Adams jumps to Jupiter to end the long campaign against the NR Forces. As the New Republic Forces gathered territory in Jupiter, Terran ships began to appear and mass near the Asteroid ring that orbits the Planet. In the bridge of the _**United States**_ , Lucas looks into the battlefield with Adam. Soon Adam looks towards him, "You know, it's only a matter of time before the NR trace our bomber groups back to us" He says. Lucas nods before looking back at him, "I understand that, but sending our ground forces is too dangerous. Especially with the NR Forces being dug in" Lucas says. Soon Adm. Ching (Leader of the warship, _**Japan**_ ) walks in, "Admiral, glad to see you here" Adam says. The Japanese Admiral salutes him, "The pleasure is mine, now what's the situation?" He asked. "We are debating on how we break this unit before the New Republic Fleet comes after us" Adam says. Ching looks into the globe, "Seems this issue is becoming urgent" He says as he cross his arms. "That's what I've been telling Adam, we are in a tight situation. Unless you don't want to sacrifice over 20,000 troops, I recommend we keep bombing their fortifications" Lucas then turn to the Admiral as he thinks for a moment. "We don't have to sacrifice that many troops. I think it's time to have your Commandos to come in" he says. "You mean our Terran Navy Seals?" Adam asked, the Admiral nods in agreement. Adams then turn to Lucas, "Well, I'm with him. A Commando operation to disable the defenses, My team can provide air cover" Lucas says. Adam then sighs, "Fine, I'll allow the operation" He says.

A few hours later, a single V-44 Osprey II escorted by five F-90 Interceptors enters the planet at night. Lucas then turns on his comlink, "Alright people, we are deployed to sabotage the NR Defenses and hopefully get a easy victory. WalFord, I recommend you stay back until we disable the guns" He orders. "Got it, Holding position" The Pilot says, the Transport soon land a few distance away from the target. Lucas and his team soon switched to Precision EMP Bombs and began dropping them near power grids and guns. As they hit the ground, the power in the target was soon drained. Sabine then launched a few near the airfield, disabling several X70 X-Wings and X65B X-Wings. Soon they retreated from the airfield, "Alright, move in and make it quick" Luke ordered. Soon the Transport flew in and dropped the Seals. As the infantrymen moved in and attack the headquarters, Sam notices a patrol unit returning. "Guys, we have company" She says as the NR E-Wings began to appear. Lucas then activated his afterburns and intercept the E-Wing squadron, "Keep them from alerting the others and damaging the transport" He orders. Soon he attacks one with his Laser repeater, destroying it. He then launched a missile at another, taking it out the sky. "Sir, the SEALs have completed the mission and are now returning back to the ship" The pilot says as the Osprey II takes off. "Roger, we'll keep the NRs off of you" Lucas says as he then changed the channel. "Sabine. Sam. Jack, engage any patrols that are coming here. Luke, help me bomb the landed Fighters" He then turn his craft and switched to regular bombs. Both Luke and Lucas then bomb the airfield as the others keep the patrols off. Once they were finish, Lucas motion them to return to the ship. Soon the five F-90s left the area with the New Republic Airfield and most of their air defenses in ruins.

The next morning, three Country-class Destroyers flew into atmosphere as the V-44 Osprey IIs exit out the underbelly of the ships. Viper squadron and several other air groups joined them, "Alright guys, we need to help our Invasion Force capture vital areas of this planet and recapture our Railguns" Lucas ordered. He soon receives several 'Yes, sir' on his link. Soon the battle begins as Viper Squadron began to support the attack force, they break off and assisted as much as they should. Lucas was assigned to clear all the remaining enemy air units that is defending the location. He soon attacked a lone X-Wing as it flew over the group, he fires his gun and destroys it before it could target someone. He then launched a barrage of missiles at a set of tanks that was exiting the base, he then attacked a set of Y-Wings that was coming into the warzone. Lucas then opens the link, "Command, do you have reports of enemy warships over here?" He asked. "Yeah, it's only a carrier and a few corvettes. But we have a Destroyer handling that" Adam says. "Roger, continuing mission" Lucas says before tilting his craft back into the fight, soon he notice Luke's fighter is helping A-50s bombing some areas. Lucas soon joins in and helps destroy the Headquarters as the Terran Forces bombard the place. After destroying most of the defenses, the Terran Star Destroyers moved in and fired on the base. Destroying it and everyone inside. Lucas soon forms back up with his team, "So, how was the battle?" He asked. Sabine laughs "This is the most fun I have since the Imperial Academy assault" She says, the others laughed. "Alright, lets return to base. Another unit will clean up the bugs" Lucas ordered. Soon he and the others land back into the ship.

In one of the moons of Jupiter, a Corellian Corvette looks over to the fleet. Ketsu watched as the New Republic lost Jupiter, "Well played, seems they was right about these savages having strategy" she says. She then contacts Sato, "What is it, I was overwatching a base" He says angrily. "Sorry sir, I came to alert you on a situation. We have lost Jupiter" She says. Sato looked shocked, "Are you serious? We lost Jupiter that fast?" He asked. Ketsu nods as she then turn the camera to the map, "We lost contact with the fleet that orbits the planet, meaning they had a ship engage them" She says as she change it back to her. Sato thinks for a moment, "It's only a matter of time before they come after us" he says. He then turn to Kanan who was listening to the conversation, "Return back to Mars, we'll prepare for a counter attack" Sato ordered. "As you wish, Admiral" Ketsu says before turning to her crew. "Have this ship return to Mars, and get ready for transfer" she ordered, they nod and put down the coordinates. Soon the Corvette retreats back to Mars, with three Terran Star Destroyers going after them.


	13. Chapter 13: Relationship Destroyed

**Chapter 13: Relationship Destroyed**

As Lucas fights in a war to defend Terra, Hera paces around the living room as her son sleeps. As she paces, her T.V. comes on without her touching the remote. She turns to see Kanan walking in, "What are you doing here?" She asked. "I'm here on a offer, because I can't stand you staying here with those... barbarians" Kanan says. Hera turns to contact the police, but Kanan threw the phone which woke the child. "Great, now my son is awake" Hera says as she goes upstairs, Kanan follows her. He soon sees her craddling the infant as he relax, "When did you and him tie the knot?" Kanan asked. "Two years ago, I decided to get married to make us closer" Hera says, "You know, we could have done that" Kanan says. Hera scoffed before turning to him, still holding the child. "You always told me to not let our relationship matter, especially when you was captured once" She says as she lays the infant down. "That was because I want to uphold the Jedi code, I wanted us not to get distracted" Kanan says. This angered Hera as she turns to him, "You always have something to say, you always find excuse to not get close to me" Hera storms out. "You know Kanan, I didn't expect to be in a rebellion, my father didn't want the war to be part of our family. But when my Mother died, I didn't care what he says. Now I wanted to have a family, have peace" Hera says as she calm down. "And you'll get that, just not with him" Kanan says. Hera turns to him, "Since when did you care? When I told you I joined their Military, when I started talking to Lucas, or when you was hold up on that Destroyer" She asked. Kanan was quiet, "As I thought, I want you to leave and never return. Don't you ever talk to me, you had your chance of loving me and you blew it" Hera ordered. This is no longer the Hera the wife, but Hera the soldier. Kanan slowly walks out the room, eventually leaving the house. Hera then collapse to the floor and cried, "Why does this hurt so much?" She asked herself. She then ran out and chased Kanan, "Wait, Please" she yells. Kanan smirked before turning to her, "I'll take your offer, just let him live" Hera says. "I'll try too, but I can't promise that unless you talk to Sato" Kanan says.

In the Star Destroyer, _**United States**_ , Lucas was calibrating his Fighter. Soon Luke comes up to him, "Dude, what are you doing?" He asked. " Working, somehow my Fighter has been sluggish lately" Lucas says as he grabs his pad and connects it to his fighter. He then pressed some buttons, causing the Fighter to active it's VTOL function. "Alright, we are getting somewhere" Lucas says, Luke just crossed his arms and chuckled at his friend. Soon Ezra runs up to them, "Lucas, I need you" He says. Lucas raised an eyebrow, "What's up dude?" He asked. "It's Hera, she is not responding to any of my calls" Ezra says, Lucas grew concern and hands the pad to Luke. "Have someone other than Sabine do this, don't want to lost this Black and Blue coloration" Lucas ordered before running to his room. Once he enters, he pulls up Hera's contact and calls her. Nothing. He tries again, hoping she'll pick up. Nothing once again. He began to freak out, "Please pick up, please, please" He says. Soon she picks up, "Hera? Are you okay? Please talk to me" He says. "Lucas" Hera says sadly, the hint of frustration enters Lucas. "Hey, what's going on?" He asked, Hera began to cry again. What she said next couldn't prepare him more than anything, "Lucas, I can't be with you anymore. I don't want to be your wife" She says. Her words struck Lucas badly, "wha- Wait, Please tell me it's part of the April Fools" He says. Sabine and the Viper team sat listening to the conversation outside, Ezra soon came over and listen. "Kanan has given me a offer, and I want to take it" She says. Lucas anger flares up, "What do you mean you took his offer, that jerk works for the NR!" He yelled. "I mean I took his offer of surrendering to him, he wanted me to leave you" Hera says, Lucas began to cry. "Please don't leave, I can't let you go" He sobs. "I'm sorry Lucas, but it's over" Hera says before hanging up.

Viper team sat in the hanger, upset of the current situation. "That's bullcrap, Lucas was happy with her. He was less strict and she just bail on him" Jack says as he lead against his Fighter. "She could've hated a Military Relationship, like he could be away too long and stuff" Luke says, Sam shook her head "I checked with Hera, she says it's not a problem, as long as he don't get himself killed" She says. Sabine figured it out, "she says something about Kanan giving her a offer" She claims as she gets up. "What are you talking about?" Luke asked, "Think about, a few years ago in the Carrier, he tried repeatedly to get her back. But Lucas was right there, what if this war wasn't to get rid of us, but to distract Lucas and prevent him from going home" Sabine says. Luke and the others think about it, "IF what you say is true, then we are too late to stop it" Jack says. In the war room, Lucas looks on the map with Adam. "Lucas, I recommend you don't participate in this battle, due to your current situation" Adam says, Lucas doesn't look up but still spoke. "Look CDR. Sims, I'm fine for this operation. I'll just make sure I don't commit friendly fire" Lucas says, Adam cringed to the name. Lucas has never called him by his last name since they first met, this would be the first time in a decade he done so. "Alright, you can participate, but please don't do anything crazy" Adam ordered. Lucas nods before leaving the room, Adam soon contact Ezra. "Anything you need sir?" Ezra asked, "Sabotage Lucas' Fighter, I don't want anything to happen with my best Pilots" Adam orders. "You got it Commander" Ezra says before ending the call.

 _ **Hera has broken up with Lucas, bringing him back to his strict, inhuman self. The offer Kanan gave her was to work with the New Republic and be his lover, or Lucas' ship will be destroyed. Knowing she don't want Lucas dead, she decided it was for the best. The effect it had on Lucas will be shown in the battle of Mars as the Terran Fleet engaged the smaller Republic Forces.**_


	14. Chapter 14: Second Battle of Mars

**Chapter 14: Second Battle of Mars**

While the New Republic are over Mars, Sato looks toward the planet as the Super Destroyer orbits the planet. "Mars was told to be a great achievement for the Terran People, so I know they will do anything in their power to get it back" He says as he walks towards Hera. "Well, Lucas told me that for centuries they always wanted to colonize the Planet" Hera says nervously, Kanan and Ketsu looked at each other before turning back to her. "Syndulla, I was glad to hear that you're alive, but was soon disappointed that you joined this group that took technology from the Empire and used it for their gains" Sato says. "Understand that the Empire tried to invade them six years ago, making a last ditch effort to make an Empire in this system" Hera retorts, The Admiral turn to her with a angry look. "Look, I understand you want what's best for them, but they have the capability to build warships that can destroy entire fleets and the Three near the Moon took half my fleet out in one blow. They are dangerous my friend, if you can't understand that. Then you're not the Syndulla I know, the daughter of a Resistance Leader of Ryloth" Sato says in a sad tone. Hera looks away, knowing turning against the Terrans. Is like turning against Lucas, the man she love and married. She then exhale, "I wi-" "Sir, Terran Destroyers. Three of them with hundreds of escorts and aircraft on stand-by" A crewman calls out. The group look out to the Three Destroyers with Escort Frigates that jumped out of Hyperspace. With _**United States**_ leading the charge and _**Mexico**_ and **_Canada_** right behind her, Admiral turn to his crewman. "How could they track us that fast" Sato asked, Kanan turn to Ketsu. "They followed you, didn't they?" Kanan asked as he poked her in the chest, "I didn't think they have a massive fleet behind us" She snarled. "You two, cut it out, we have a battle to begin. Ketsu, take the table and take command from it. We need to keep the Terran Forces from getting Hera back" Sato ordered. They both nodded.

In the _**United States**_ , Lucas and the Viper squadron prepare to go into battle. But as Lucas gets in, he notice his lever is missing. "What happened to it?" He asked, he turn to see Ezra walk away with it. "Viper team, begin the mission without me. I have someone to chase" Lucas says as he gets out his F-90 Fighter and chased after Ezra. As they ran, Ezra looks behind him. Lucas can be seen charging though a person, knocking him down. "Why did I take this job" He says to himself, he soon stops. He tuns to see angry soldier behind him, "Just give me the lever and no one gets hurt" Lucas says. Before the situation got any worst, Adam intervenes. "Lucas, I want this to end" He ordered, Lucas took a deep breathe. "Fine, but why did you have him take my lever?" Lucas asked, "To keep you from joining the battle, I know you want her back. But promise me that you'll stay in control and not let your emotions get to you" Adam ordered. Lucas stands up straight and looks him in the eyes, "I promise to not lose control in battle" Lucas says. "Good, Ezra, give him back his controller" Adam ordered. Ezra hands Lucas the controls in which the pilot takes gently. "Now get in the warzone, everyone needs you" Adam ordered.

Outside, Sabine and Jack assisted a group of A-50s against on of the NR Nebula-class Destroyers. "Sabine, take out the guns" Jack ordered, Sabine smiled behind her visor as she charged in. She then fired missiles at each gun, destroying them quickly. Jack then flew in and fired his laser cannon as the Bridge, disabling the warship. "You're clear to go" Jack then watched as the Attack Force destroyed the Warship quickly. He soon opened his link, "Jack, Sabine, Form up on me. We are assisting another attack squadron" Lucas ordered. Jack and Sabine soon tilt left to fly towards Lucas, they soon found him with 3 A-50B Attackers. "Attackers follow my lead, Viper 3 and 5, keep the enemy bandits off us" Lucas ordered, he then activated ASM and attacked one of the Imperial-class Destroyers. Damaging it's defenses, soon the A-50s flew in and destroyed the hangers and the bridge. Eliminating the ship out of the fight.

Sato watched as the lone F-90 Interceptor had lead the attack on his fleet, "Syndulla, can you tell me what that fighter is?" He asked. Hera walks to the view and watched it's patterns carefully, "Lucas" She whispered. "What did she say?" Ketsu asked as she command the attack from the holo-table, "She said Lucas, I know that pilot and if he's broken. He'll be hard to fix and to take out, his skills from what others told me was unique. Meaning he'll avoid all of our fighters attacks and personally take us out" Kanan says. Sato thinks for a moment, but his concentration was broken when a explosion was heard. He looks out to see the Terran Destroyers firing their main-guns at the ships near them, soon he turn to his crewman. "Get us out of here, we can't hold out much longer" Sato ordered, the crewman viciously press the keyboard to make the jump. But it failed, "Sir, they have the ability to block our way out. We can't jump" He says. "What? How can they do that, they- Wait, Hera. Did the Terrans face a Interdictor Cruiser?" Sato asked, "Yes, I participated in the assault. We used EMPs to pervent them from redirecting the Terran's missile attacks. They soon used Nuclear Missiles to destroy the fleet it's protecting" Hera says. "And they could've added it to their warships after your assault on Mars" Kanan says, soon the Terran Destroyers stopped firing. "Why did they stop their attack?" Ketsu asked, Sato looks around. He only has 3 Destroyers and his Super Destroyer left, "Sir, they're hailing us" the Crewman says. "Put it through, we'll see what they demand" Sato ordered, the worker nods and opened it. "Admiral, this is CDR. Adam Sims of the Terran North American Fleet. We will let you go free if you agree to our demands" Adam says. Sato thinks about it and turn to his crew, they nod before stepping forward. "We'll take whatever demand you have" Sato says, the Commander looks pleased. "Good, first things first. I want Hera Syndulla returned to us, then we want you out of Mars and away from our territory" Adam says, "And if we refuse?" Sato asked. "Then we'll forcefully take the woman and destroy the remaining ships in your fleet" Adam snarled. "Fine, you may have what you wished, Commander" Sato says, soon the link was off. Kanan walks up to him, "Are you serious? You'll trade her to save your behinds?" He asked, Sato sighs before turning to the blind Jedi. "We don't have the fleet to continue the battle. So we neither retreat and fight another day, or die a unnecessary death" Sato says. Kanan growled, "I'll prepare the shuttle for her" He says.


	15. Chapter 15: Rebirth

**Chapter 15: Rebirth**

As the Shuttle lands, Hera walks out with handcuffs and NR Troopers as her escorts. She turn to see Lucas and the Viper team, this made her grow excited. But the look on their faces show something different, this caused her excitement to die. Soon Terran Marines walks up to them, "We'll be taking it from here" The Terran solder says. The NR Troops back off and walked back to their shuttle, taking off. They turn to Ezra, "Sergeant, where do you want this woman?" The Soldier asked. Ezra looks down at her as she looks away, "Take her to the brig, but make sure it's clean and safe for her" He ordered. The Marines nodded and walked away with her, Ezra soon turn to Lucas. "She'll be put in a nice room, so you'll at least talk to her. Through a glass sadly" He says, Lucas gets off of the crate. "No need to talk to her, I'm going to check on Adam and see what his orders are" Lucas says, he soon walk off. Sabine and Luke walks up to him, "Do you think he'll forgive her?" Sabine asked. Luke shook his head, "Won't be easy. He feels betrayed on how she changed sides, it'll be worst on her since the people look up to her" Luke says. "Tell me about it, All I can do was give her a room that won't kill her before we return to Earth" Ezra says as he walks away.

In the bridge, Adam watched as the New Republic fleet jumps away from Mars. Soon Lucas walks in, "Any orders for us?" He asked. Adam looks at Lucas, "Pack your things, I want you to take your leave. Spend time with your son" He orders. Lucas looks shocked, "You mean to tell me that I can't serve my planet?" He asked. "No, your condition is very poor. Any longer your on here, is more pain you cause yourself. So I'm saving you a trip to the Medbay or the Brig by giving you a break" Adam says. Lucas breathes then looks at his Commanding Officer, "I will get things set" He says. As Lucas leaves, Adam turn back to the table and looks through the Sol System Map. He soon noticed a massive Fleet heading towards Earth, "I thought I told them to back off" Adam says to himself. He soon zooms into the fleet, and was shocked. This Fleet has 4 Super Star Destroyers with 17 Regular Star Destroyers, 60 Corvettes, and hundreds of Fighter escort, it's also led by General Wedge Antillies. "I haven't seen him since the Battle of Luna, that was a month ago" He says to himself, he then activated his comlink.

As Lucas packed his clothes, Sam runs in. "Lucas, don't pack up. Not yet" She says, "Why? Don't you seem how messed up I am?" Lucas asked. "But we need you, we all do" She says, "You need me?" Lucas asked. Sam nods in agreement, "I can't take it anymore, I'm done. One died and the other broke up with me" Lucas says. Sam growls at him, "You don't get it do you?" She asked. Lucas stops and turns to her, Sam's eyes began to water. "I cared for you, the entire Viper Team cared for you. We stand by you. But you constantly turn us away. Why? Because a girl died in your watch, and another broke your heart?" She snarled as she wrapped her arms around herself. "I've known you as a friend, as a leader. But, in time of being under you, I known you as much more. You cared for both Jessica and Hera, but it ends terribly for you" Sam then walks toward the door, "What are you trying to say?" Lucas asked. Sam turns to him, "I loved you, longer than when Hera came around. I just couldn't bring myself to tell you" She then walks out. Lucas soon began to notice. The time when Hera and him talked near her, Sam looked hurt. The time at the docks, She left before he can says anything to her. All those missions that she became the last one to watch him before turning away. Lucas stops and runs out his room. Sam walks down the hall that overlook the hanger, still thinking about what she said. "It's true. All true, I'm always cast into the shadow as he falls in love and becomes strict after it ends" She says. She soon heard faint yelling, she turn to see Lucas running to her. He soon stops in front of her, "You loved me for all those years and I ignore it, can you forgive me?" He asked. Sam turns to him, "Do you love me?" She asked. Lucas became confused, "What?" He asked. "Do... you...LOVE...me?" She asked slowly, Lucas took a step closer. "You opened my eyes, you helped me and save me" He says as he pull her into a embrace, Sam then kissed Lucas. Removing all the bad that happened to him all of his life, she was the perfect girl he looked for.

In the Hanger, the rest of the team waited as the Ship goes through Hyperspace. "So, will you and Ezra betray us one day?" Jack asked, Sabine turn to him. "There's no need, this is where I want to stay. It also allows me to unleash my dark color" She points to a A-50 with Naval Coloring. "Um, you know that's not part of our squadron" Luke says, "Well, I got permission from the Squad leader to show who leads" Sabine says. She soon noticed something in the window that leads to a hallway, "Guys, since when did Sam get a boyfriend" She asked. The other two looks up, "Well finally, I've been waiting for years to see them more as comrades" Jack says. Sabine looks confused, "What do you mean?" She asked. "We've been trying to get those two together, Sam has been hostile ever since Hera came around and when they married. Man, once we got her away from them, she tore her entire bunker down. Picking up tables too" Luke says. Sabine's eye grew wide, "Well, remind me not to piss her off" she says. "Well don't flirt with Lucas, or the next mission will be an accident" Jack says.


	16. Chapter 16: Battle for Earth

**Chapter 16: Battle for Earth**

While the North American Fleet returns from Mars, the Terran Defense Fleet that was filled by the Asian and European Fleets orbits the Earth. Admiral Ching receives the the message from Adam, he opens. "This is Adm. Ching of the **_Japan_** , what can I do for you?" He asked, "Ching, we have a issue" Adam says. The Admiral grew concern, "What type of issue?" He asked. Adam opened up a map with a image in it, "After we recaptured Mars, I found this fleet heading directly to Earth" He says. Adam then open up the image of each ship, all with dark red markings and the symbol. "These are the attacking fleet, but it's lead by their best General. We also tracked another fleet will reinforce the General" He says, Ching thinks about it for a moment. "If what you said is true, then this war has turn critical. It's like back in the Vietnam War, when the NVA launched a daring assault on Allied Forces. Defeating them" He says, he then look towards Earth and remembered all the families that can be killed. "Alright, Commander. I'll have the fleet ready, just get your fleet back here" Ching ordered. "It's already done, sir" Adam says before going offline.

In the **_Guardian_** Super Destroyer, Wedge waited as his fleet traveled through hyperspace. Soon Sato comes up, "Sir, Several Terran fleets has been distracted. But it's not going to be long before they'll know our plan" He says, "I know Admiral, that's why me and several commanders from the 2nd Fleet are going to move in and hit them hard" Wedge says. Sato thinks for a moment, "Alright, I'll return to Republic space and get a new set of ships" He says. Wedge nods, "Roger, This battle might become our greatest now. There could be a slim chance of winning for them. If we don't watch out" Wedge says before going offline. He soon jumps in front of Earth, showing 5 Terran Star Destroyers from the European Fleet and 6 Terran Star Destroyers from Asian Fleet.

In the **_United States_** , everyone prepares for combat. Soon Sam and Lucas runs up to the rest of the team, "Well congrats guys, finally manage to hook up" Jack says. "Well thank Sam." Lucas says. Both Jack and Luke smiled, soon Sabine ran in. "Guys, I think the congratulation is over. We are about to enter the battle" She says as the ship jumps out of if hyperspace. The entire orbit is covered is wreckage and laser fire, several ships are neither destroyed or damaged. "Alright, everyone in their fighters. We have a home to defend" Lucas ordered. Everyone soon enter their craft, preparing to take out. Squadron by Squadron, each unit is launched into combat. As they deployed, Lucas disengaged his safety. "All crafts, you're free to engage. Defend our home and don't let them take it" He ordered. Soon several Republic fighters engaged the Terran reinforcements, Lucas and the others dodge the coming assault. They soon split and engaged in several areas of the field.

Wedge watched as the Destroyers from Mars joins the battle, "So, Sato was right" He says. Wedge soon left the bridge and began to walk to the hanger, "IF that fleet is here, then so is many of their experienced Pilots" Wedge muttered as he enter the hanger. He soon stops in front of his X-70 Stealth X Fighter, "Time to join the fun" He then gets in and activates his fighter. "All Rogue Squadrons report in" Wedge watched as 3 other X-Wing Fighters formed up, "We're here, ready to join the battle?" Rogue 3 says. "You know I am, let's end this war quickly" Wedge says as they all soon fly out of his ship's hanger. They soon join the battle as the Super Destroyer fired on several Terran Warships, "All units stay together and- WATCH OUT!" Wedge says as he dodged several F-90s that flew at him. He looks at one of them and see the snake symbol on one of their wings, "It's them. All units, watch out for the Viper Squadron" Wedge orders.

Lucas fired his laser repeater at one of the enemy X-Wings, destroying it quickly. As Lucas attacked the other enemies, Sam engaged several E-Wings that was trying to attack him. "Don't worry Love, I got your back" She says, Lucas smiles "Good, Just stay close and keep me covered" He ordered. Sam smiled, "Since when I'm no-" Her Fighter was hit with a blaster cannon. Making her float in space. He watched as the Steath X unit soon turn towards him, "Wedge" He says viciously. He then increased his speed and charged at his attacker. Wedge soon fired his laser cannons, firing rapidly at Lucas. Lucas returns the favor by enabling his second cannon, causing him to fire quickly. They both soon damaged their fighters, with Wedge being the most hurt.

In the bridge, Ching watched as several more NR warships jump into the system. "This battle is going to end with our defeat if we don't do anything", He then turn to his Officer. "I want the Luna base to fire cannons over here and have our ships out of the area, and contact the planetary defenses to fire on these coordinates" He ordered. "Yes sir, it will be done" the Officer says before marching away. Ching turns back to the battle field, "I want all ships to prepare a temporary retreat to the dark side of the planet" He ordered. Soon several Terran Star Destroyers began to turn out of the battle and moved to the dark side of the planet. Ching watched as only 3 of the 5 Viper Squadron enter his ship, he soon contacts Luke. "Major, where is your Squad Leader?" He asked, "He's still out there defending Sam, we couldn't convince him to leave the field" Luke says. Ching looks out and see the lone F-90 fighting several fighters. "Call our Mitsubishi F-95s and the V-44 Osprey II, get Sam out of there and relieve Lucas" He ordered.

As both Aces fought, Wedge was getting the upperhand. Lucas flies through the wreckage to avoid him, soon his comlink blinked. Once Lucas opens it, Wedge comes on. "Corporal Lucas Welfare, I wonder if I'll ever fight you" He says, Lucas dock his fighter in a wreckage piece of a Providence-class Frigate. "For the years, I look for the most experienced Pilot to be apart of my team. You seem like a perfect candidate" Wedge continued. Lucas looks on his radar to see a Ally transport extracting Sam, " And one way or another, I'll make you join me" Wedge then ordered his squadron to attack the Osprey. Lucas watched as the transport was getting attacked, he soon reactive his craft and flew at attacking speed at them. He fired his cannons destroying them before turning at Wedge, "You and me, near the sun. Now!" He says before he jumps out the system. Wedge and the Fleet jumps after him. Ching watched as several ships jumps out the system, "I hope you can end the Lucas" He says to himself. He then contacts Adam, "Yes Admiral" Adam says. "I want you to rescue Lucas and end the war if you can, your Viper Squadron will also be return to you" Ching says. "Yes sir" Adam says before ending the call. "Time to end this war once and for all" Ching say


	17. Chapter 17: Battle of the Aces

**Chapter 17 : Battle of the Aces**

As Lucas jumps out of hyperspace, he turns to the right to see a flaming ball of light. "Time to end this" He says before turning his F-90 around, he soon sees a fleet of Stealth X along with several Nebula-class Star Destroyers jumping into the system.

Soon, Wedge can be seen flying towards him at full speed. "Lucas, since we are here. We should make a deal, don't mind if I announce it to the galaxy" He says, Wedge then pressed on his comlink and set it to all channels. Once finish, he begins his deal. "Now, Lucas Welfare, this is a fight between me and you. If you win? The New Republic will leave you alone forever, but if I win? Then Terra and all her territories are ours" Wedge says.

Lucas thought about it, then remembers Sam. "I'll do it for you" He says to himself before turning his comlink on, "Alright, I agree" he says before activating his engines. Wedge does the same and fires on Lucas, soon the Corporal returned fire.

Sato watched as Red and green lasers went all over the place as both Aces try to get the upper hand, he then sees them charging at his ship. Before he can say anything, both crafts flew past the bridge. Causing the whole room to vibrate in the inside, Kanan turns to the window. "What's going on out there?" he asked. Sato turns to the blind Jedi, "It's the battle of the Aces, we will not interfere" He says.

Behind the New Republic fleet, Terran Fleets jumped into the system. Soon several F-90 Fighters and A-50 Thunderbolt IIIs flew into combat as the Destroyer's prepped their guns, soon the Terran Destroyers opened fire.

The shells blasted through a few Nebula Destroyers and several frigates, causing the New Republic to return fire. "I want all remaining planes to move out and engage the enemy" Adam orders as his Destroyer took out a few ships.

As the Republic and Terran Force fought, the two Aces battled near the sun. Lucas soon flew closer as Wedge chased him, "You won't escape that easily" Wedge says. He then fired his proton torpedoes at Lucas, "Who said I was escaping" Lucas asked.

He then pulls back on his handle, causing his fighter to move upward. Flipping over Wedge as the missiles missed him, he then fired his laser repeaters. It hits Wedge on his left upper engine and stabilizer, making his fighter unstable. Lucas turns and fires again, but misses Wedge starfighter.

"Crap" Lucas says as Wedge flipped his fighter behind him, firing rapidly. Lucas tries his best to dodge him, only to get hit on his wing. Lucas then breaks away as Wedge follows, flying back to the battle.

Both pilots in damaged fighters, Wedge contact Lucas. "Seems it won't be determined by the Ace, but which can survive the longest" He says. Lucas chuckled, " I guess that means one of us has to defeat the other" he says. Soon both Wedge and Lucas' squadron forms up with them, then move further away from each other. Wedge and his squadron flies off towards the wreckage, Lucas and his team soon follows.

"Lucas, we have to be cautious, I flown with Wedge before and he's no pushover" Sabine says. Lucas angles his fighter next to her's, "Noted, right now we need to end this war" he says. Jack, Sabine and Luke nods as the Squadron splits, all ready to engage the Rouge Squadron.

As they fought, Lucas chases Wedge through the battle zone. Flying through Star Destroyers, destroyed escort ships, massive Fleet Formations. Lucas clenched his teeth as he remembers all the harm from this war, from losing Hera to Sam's near death. "I can't allow any thing in my way, no matter what!" Lucas yelled, he soon hit his afterburns.

Wedge sees Lucas catching up to him, firing his laser repeater onto the X-Wing. Soon Wedge's craft began to lose power, Wedge twist and turn his craft.

Soon part of it catches fire, Wedge chuckles as Lucas flew past him. "Seems you won this fight, most likely single-handedly won this war" he says.

Lucas watch from his Cockpit as Wedge's fighter explodes, killing the Ace Pilot. Soon his comlink beeped as he flies off, Lucas answers.

"Sir, what's the situation" Lucas asked, there was a slience before the mic was picked up. "The enemy Super Star Destroyer is flying off, heading back to Earth" A female voice says.

"Sam?" Lucas asked with a hint of joy, he hears her sobbing. "Yes, I'm fine bu-" she was cut off. Soon Adam takes over the link, "Corporal, a enemy Dreadnought is going to commit Base Delta Zero, it's going to attack Europe!" he says.

Lucas nods and ends the call, he then tap on his headset. Soon Luke, James, and Sabine form up on his wing. "It's time to end this war once and for all" Lucas says, soon the four Fighters jump into hyperspace.

Following them was Adam's Destroyer, _**United States**_ and her escort Frigates. Several hundred F-90C and Su-72B Fighters, A-50 Attackers, and other lighter crafts. The Battle for Earth will become the Terran Force's last stand.


End file.
